


Honeymoon

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Couple: Yuuri x Conrad (Conyuu)Warnings: Nudity, sex, yaoi, pwp.Rating: +18.Summary: A story about the wedding night between Conrad and Yuuri. Complementary fanfic for Out of the shadows. Conyuu.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: This is a ficlet, but it was done with a lot of love. I love and i will love Conyuu forever. Even after my passion for kkm passes, i will still guard this ship with love in my heart. Yuuri is 22 years old here.

Conrad P.O.V.  
 "When our wedding party was over, i picked you up and took us to our room. We were sweaty and tired of dancing. We undressed and went to the bath. I washed you and let you bathe me. Your touch on my body was so soft. Oh heavens, Yuuri. I can barely contain myself.  
   Yuuri, you almost did not grow up. You still look like a teenager. The only difference is that your hair is bigger and there are muscles in your body. Yuuri. I can not stand it. My body shakes.  
   We left the tub and went to bed. Naked . You guided me to bed. You lay on your back. And i stayed on doggie style over you. Your hand touched my face. Your small eyes brightened. Oh, Yuuri! I'm so nervous.  
  "Connie, why are you nervous? I'm not sugar, you know. "  
   I said : "It's because i 'm hungry for you and i'm afraid of hurting you. It's your first time. I want it to be very special. "  
  "And will be. Please do not hold back. Own me intensely. Unite your body and your soul with me. Be my lion, do not arrest yourself. "  
   "I listen and obey, your majesty."  
   "It's Yuuri, prince consort!"  
    I laughed in satisfaction and kissed him.  
    I kissed him all over his beautiful body. God, you're the loveliest being i 've ever laid. You moaned my name when i sucked you . And i moaned your name when you did the same to me.  
   I was careful to prepare you . I used a lot of lubricant. I do not want you to feel a trace of pain. Just pleasure. The pleasure of being possessed by me. Only me.  
  You sat on my lap. Yuuri, how tight you are! Your face turned very red when i said that. We started beating. I did not control myself. I hit with all my strength. I came violently inside you. And you cummed on my belly. I lay you on the bed. You stroked my face and asked gently : "Can i own you?" Of course you can, my love. My sword, my arm, my body, my soul. Everything belongs to you. Even if we were not a couple, i would still belong to you. "  
   Yuuri P.O.V.  
  "It's been wonderful so far. Your touch, your scent. You're kind and loving, Connie. I love your strong body and your broad shoulders. Do not hold back, my love. I'm enjoying being possessed by you. But, now is the time to return your affection.  
  I ask what position you want to stay in. You lie on your back and spread your legs for me. I kiss your thighs, i suck your dick and your hole. I will carefully prepare you. I'm slow. You entwine your legs in my body. Connie, you said i 'm tight. But you, too. Have you ever been possessed by a man before? Well, it does not matter. You are mine now, Conrart Weller Shibuya, my dear Connie. My prince.  
   I lost my mind. When i took care of it, i had soaked you. Connie, you look like a mess. Your eyes shine. You get up and hug me. And kiss me. We kiss more and more. You kiss my neck. Oh, Connie! I love it. You lay me down. Come dear, love me more. "  
  Conrad P.O.V.  
  "It was lovely to be possessed by you. It was a wonderful feeling. Yes, Yuuri. I've never been penetrated by a man before. Although, i had penetrated some before. I did not feel safe. But with you i 'm comfortable for that. Thank you , dear. It was worth keeping that part of me for you.  
  I own it once more. You moan my name. I adore you, Yuuri Shibuya Weller. My love, my king, my soul mate. You're everything to me. I'm still ready for another round. I want to be possessed again by you. "  
  Yuuri P.O.V.  
  "And to close our first night of love, you sit on my lap. I kiss your neck. Heavens! Connie, i love your neck. Looks like you have a spell on him. I give a hickey in this wonder for all to know that you are mine. And you suck my neck back. I want everyone to know that i 'm totally yours. Your beloved, your king, your soul mate. I penetrate you . After a few lunges, we cummed together. Shouting each other's name. "  
  Narrator P.O.V.  
  "Body and soul of two lovers merged into one. Promisses exchanged, a delicious night of love exchanged. The first of many. Tired, the lovers lie next to each other and fall asleep in their arms.  
 At dawn, Conrad does not believe what he sees. Yuuri, his Yuuri sleeping innocently in his arms after a night of great pleasure. His wildest dream had come true. He kisses his lover's forehead gently. And wait for him to wake up so they can both take a shower together.  
  Upon leaving the room, the lovers are holding hands and both carry the rings in their hands. The maou continues in his usual black suits. But, Conrad. Well his clothes will not be the same anymore. He's a member of royalty now and his outfits will be black. A new life awaits them. There may be fights at some point, but it does not matter. The future is bright like the sun jingling outside.   
Endnote : Nothing like writing lemonade with the ship of heart . I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
